


Snowball Fight

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: It had snowed during the night and when Simon woke up all he had on his mind was to start a snowball fight. He dressed in his snowsuit and walked to the Institute hoping to get everyone on board with his idea. Simon really hoped demons hated cold weather and would stay hidden for a day so they could all go play in the snow without being interrupted by them.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> [Magnusismyrock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock) asked for Jimon + Snowball fight so here it is.
> 
> I hope you like it ❤

It had snowed during the night and when Simon woke up all he had on his mind was to start a snowball fight. He dressed in his snowsuit and walked to the Institute hoping to get everyone on board with his idea. Simon really hoped demons hated cold weather and would stay hidden for a day so they could all go play in the snow without being interrupted by them. Simon arrived at the Institute and went to see Clary first since he knew she would be the easiest one to convinced. After recruiting Clary they went to see Isabelle, now that Clary was on board he knew Isabelle wouldn't be able to say no to her girlfriend.

Now they had to convinced Jace and Alec, Alec being the one who would need the more coaxing. 

“I know how to talk to my brother", said Isabelle, “go wake Jace and I’ll go convince Alec. Join us in the kitchen after.”

Simon nodded and part ways with the girls, Isabelle and Clary going to Alec’s office and Simon to Jace’s room. He knocked gently and waited for an answer. When he heard a grunt coming from inside he turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

Jace was sprawled on his face in the middle of the bed, his blanket had been thrown in the floor during the night. Jace was only wearing tight black boxer brief that gave Simon a view he would not forget anytime soon. He hesitated a moment between walking to Jace and shake him awake or just call his name until he reacted. 

“Stop staring at my ass and tell me why you decided to wake me up this early?” groaned Jace.

“Not my fault your ass is perfect", said Simon, and really where did that come from, he never said stuff like that especially to Jace. He always tried to keep his crush on him as hidden as possible, “also it’s almost 11 so not that early, sleepyhead.”

“Perfect ass uh?”

“Shut up and get dressed, we are having a snowball fight. The girls and Alec are waiting for us in the kitchen.”

Jace yawned and stretched himself like a cat, he turned around and whoa Simon needed all the willpower he had to not ogle Jace like a pervert. He must have done a bad job because he caught Jace smirking at him. 

“Really? A snowball fight? What are you twelve?”

Jace sat up and ran a hand through his hair, pushing them back out of his face. After stretching himself again Jace got up and walked to his dresser. Without any warning he removed his boxer and bend down to take a new pair in the last drawer.

Simon choked on his spit and turned around.

“Dude!”

“Oh! Sorry I thought you would enjoy the view of my, how did you say it, perfect ass?”

The asshole! He knew exactly what he was doing a for a brief moment Simon hated him with passion. If Simon still had blood flowing through his veins he knew he would be beet red right now.

“You’re never letting this go eh?”

“Never", answered Jace smugly. 

“Are you decent now? Because I’m starving and I really want to go play in the snow.”

“Turn around and find out" said Jace.

Simon was confused, he and Jace always flirt a little but it was always innocent, this on the other hand, was next level and Simon didn’t know what to do. He decided to take a chance and turned to face Jace. Jace was now fully dressed, black jeans and a black sweater. When Simon turned he was putting on a pair of black socks.

“Come on let’s go” said Jace as he walked past Simon.

*

“Finally!” exclaimed Isabelle when Jace and Simon walked in the kitchen. “It was about time, what were you doing?” she asked, wriggling her eyebrows. 

Clary and Magnus chuckled and Alec just glare at his sister, unimpressed. 

“You’d like to know, don’t you?” laughed Jace.

Isabelle laughed and threw a piece of toast to Jace.

Jace turned his face to look at Simon and said “there’s blood in the refrigerator, you said you were starving so…”

“Thank you, since when do you keep blood in the Institute refrigerator?”

Simon usually brought his own but this morning he had forgot about it. 

“Jace always keep some for you since you two started spending more time together” answered Isabelle.

“Oh!” said Simon, genuinely surprised, he turned to look at Jace and noticed he was blushing. This was probably one of the cutest thing Simon had ever witnessed. “Thanks Jace.”

“It’s nothing.”

*

An hour later they were finally on their way to Central Park. Simon was like a little kid, running and jumping everywhere like it was the first time he saw snow. Simon was so excited that he almost crossed a street without looking first, Jace caught him by the back of his coat at the same time Clary and Izzy screamed at Simon to be careful. 

“Idiot! You could have hurt yourself.”

“Vampire,” said Simon like it explained everything, “I would have healed.”

“Doesn't mean you can ran over by a car just for fun, pay attention and be careful. I won’t always be behind you to save your life.”

“Okay dude relax, nothing happened. I’m sorry", answered Simon sheepishly. 

“Can we go?” asked Alec impatiently, “because the sooner we get to the park the sooner it will be over.”

“You didn't have to come if you didn't liked Simon’s idea”, said Jace.

Alec arched an eyebrow at his parabatai and smirked.

“Whatever Alec.” 

“Don't be like that darling", said Magnus, “when we go home I promise to take care of you and to warm you up", he continued with a mischievous grin on his face.

“I like the way you think”, answered Alec, biting his bottom lip.

“You know, I think I prefered the time when you didn't answer and only blushed” said Jace laughing. 

Everybody chuckled and they finally resumed their walk to the park.

*

The park was almost empty which was perfect, they wouldn't need to be careful not to throw snow at someone passing by.

“We could separate into two team", proposed Simon gleefully.

“And what?” questioned Alec, “we just throw snowballs at each others?”

Simon nodded.

“Mundanes have the pointless game", answered Alec.

“Don’t be like that, you’ll see it’s fun.”

They splitted into two teams, Alec, Jace and Magnus formed one, leaving Simon with Isabelle and Clary. Simon and the girls immediately started to form a plan to win this snowball fight because there was no way Simon would lose. They started to make balls of snow when Simon received one in the chest. He looked up where Jace, Alec and Magnus were and saw Magnus smirking before he snapped his fingers, a little mountain of snowballs appearing in front of them. Simon looked at them indignantly and started making balls faster. There was no way he was losing this fight, snowball fight was his childhood. Magnus might have had the power to conjure snowballs but Simon had Vampire speed. Isabelle and Clary were bombarding the boys and Simon was sure they were about to admit their defeat when a snowball hit him right in the face throwing Simon on his back.

“Ow, ow, ow" said Simon dramatically, especially coming from someone who barely an ahour later had said he would have healed from being hit by a car. 

He opened his eyes and Jace was hovering over him, his hands gently holding Simon’s face.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you" said Jace, softly.

“It’s uh, it’s okay don’t worry", answered Simon, looking directly into Jace’s eyes.

“Would you...I could kiss it better.”

Simon nodded slightly and he felt Jace’s lips on his face near where his eyes had been hit, Jace kissed his nose, making Simon giggles but the giggle died in his throat when he felt Jace’s lips near his.

“Is it okay?” murmured Jace.

“Yes.”

And they were kissing, finally. Jace lips were soft against his and simon sighed into the kiss. He thought about kissing Jace more often than he would have admitted but he never thought it would happen.  
They stopped kissing when they heard their friends catcalls behind them, they had completely forgotten about their friends and Jace blushed before he gave another little kiss to Simon. He extended his arm toward Simon and helped him getting back on his feet. 

“Don’t think you won this round just because of this” said Jace.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see” answered Simon, winking at Jace.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the snow until they couldn't feel their feet anymore. At the end of the day Magnus invited them all back to the loft to eat pizza and warm up in front of the fireplace. Alec pouted a little and Magnus laughed, promising Alec that the more he was patient the more he would love what he had in mind. Clary and Isabelle sat on the floor, Clary between Isabelle’s legs and her head resting on her girlfriend’s chest. Jace sat on the loveseat and took Simon hand into and dragged him down with him. 

Simon looked up and smiled softly at Jace, he knew they would have to talk about it, what they were but for now he was content.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
